


Just another day

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Explicit Language, F/F, High School, Lunch, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Another High school Au of mines.No plot to this sorry just a normal High school Au
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, Chabashira Tenko/Shirogane Tsumugi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 15





	Just another day

In gym class 

The teacher lead his classroom to a work out room with some gym equipment, he tell his class that they switch in 30 minutes so first they must pick either the exercise bike or treadmill or preacher bench, they have other equipment but they can not use it due to some physical reason.

Kiibo, Miu, Ouma,Ryoma and Korekiyo pick the treadmill while Maki, Kaito,Tenko, Tsumugi and Gonta pick the exercise bike   
And lastly Rantaro, Saihara, Kaede, Tojo, Ryoma and Himiko pick the preacher bench, they will change in 30 minutes then head back to the class room for a short quiz on the exercise equipment. Before they start Ouma raise his hand "Yes Kokichi?"   
"Can we play some music, It gets kinda lame with no music"   
"Im sorry i don't have my phone with me"   
Kaito raise his hand "I can grab mines right quick its in my locker"   
"Okay let me write you a pass, i dont want you to get in trouble"   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
After a short workout in gym, everyone heads back to the classroom to do a short quiz, its only 10 questions long   
.  
.  
.  
The school bell ring and everyone head to their next class but in between hallways they walk around before 4th period starts, Kaito was talking to Maki and Tojo about whatever he needs to talk about  
Miu and Ouma are blabbing about something

"Oh hey Miu, did you leave your pad in my backpack?" Ouma say   
"Yes just in case, i start bleeding through my vagina" she said Ouma makes a gag face.  
"Well put that shit in Rantaro bag, He got sisters"   
Rantaro look at him "One of my sisters start their period last week and its not pretty good sight" he say, Kaede ask him "How is she anyway?"   
"14, she started hers when she was 12 and i was so confuse on what 'a period is?' so my mom explain it to me and i understand" he say  
Ouma is just putting stuff in his bag, he has his own stuff and Miu stuff in there.  
"Oh shit Miu can i borrow this?" Ouma is still going through his bag and he found a tube of lotion that belongs to Miu; she said yeah he can, he takes some, rubbing it on his arm and put it back in his school bag. The second bell ring so onwards to the next class  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Now that 4th period is over  
Its lunch time

Kaito was talking Rantaro, Ouma was holding hands with Saihara, Kaito turn his head around and see his lovers "Oh hey Shu" Kaito say, Saihara wave at him and give him a kiss on the lips, Kaito done the same to Ouma.  
Kiibo was behind Rantaro, he wrap his arms around his waist "Hi Amami"   
Rantaro turn around, kiss Kiibo on the lips "Where are you guys going?" he ask  
Kaito say "There's food truck outside, Hajime is out there with Nagito, why dont we check it out?"   
"Thats fine" Saihara say, the boys head outside and see their friends looking for something to eat as well, Rantaro told Kaito he'll be back.  
"Alright" Kiibo walk with Rantaro  
Kaito is still picking, Ouma found something to eat, He'll be right quick   
.  
.  
.  
.  
After finding something to eat, Saihara just got a hamburger with fries with melted cheese and some green onion on top with bits of bacon

Kaito just got a chili dog and on top of shredder cheese.

Ouma just got a burger with some curly fries, some melted cheese and bits of bacon on top.

Rantaro come back with Kiibo

Rantaro got a Po-Boy sandwich and Kiibo just got a fries with chili on top and shredded cheese since he can eat human food now.

All of them sit and talk about weekend plans and stuff.

Rantaro is busy helping his mom plan a celebration party since she runs her own magzine and its by far pass it usual sales he was glad she achive something she work so hard on.

Kaito is just going to stay at home and see what his grandparents are going to do for the weekend, mostly doing the graden with his grandma to grow more fruits and veggies.

Ouma has to go somewhere with his Ma; His family are flying over the weekend for a small family reunion, he is nervous about it because, he never been or heard of a family reunion he's adopted after all but he'll be fine.

Kiibo is helping his professor with his needs but other than that he got nothing to do but finish up some assignments for his classes.

Saihara and his mom are heading to meet with her brother to help him move into his new house, he finish all his assignments before the time come luckly he has no homework that is due or late assignments.

They talk about that, so now that lunch time is still going before next class, Saihara take out his pickle and put it on a napkin which Ouma took and eat it, Saihara takes a bite off his burger, Ouma wants to try some which Saihara gladly share, Ouma take a bite "Tasty!" he say, Kaito lean on Saihara shoulder and he let Kaito have a bite which he glady accept, he likes it.

Tsumugi and Tenko comes up to them "Hey guys" Tsumugi wave at them  
"Hey Tsumugi, you got any plans for the weekend?"   
"Yeah im going to a con, I'll be leaving tonight so you guys wont see me Monday" she say, Saihara nod his head "You always go to con"  
"Yeah thats the anime life" she smile "Where did you go?" Kaito ask her   
"Went to get something to boba tea" she said, taking a seat next to Ouma with Tenko right next to her, both of them start talking about things like video games and shit. Kiibo kean his head on Rantaro's shoulder, he look at him "You dont want it?" he shake his head, Rantaro take his fries and eat it. Kaito reach for some of his fries which Rantaro does not mind. 

The bell ring 

Everyone throw away their garbage, Saihara gives Kaito and Ouma a kiss on the cheek "See you two after school" he walks away, Kiibo kiss Rantaro bye and see him after school and lastly Tenko and Tsumugi kiss each other bye, parted their ways to head to next class.


End file.
